The third summer, Lena's way!
by alexz lyric dumbledor
Summary: Lena and Bridget have one amazing trip to Greece, will all the fun they have compare to all the love Lena and Kostos shared?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the unfamiliar characters. This is my own little Lena Kostos pairing. It is not how the second book ended, and I wouldn't know about the third book because I haven't read it! I hope you all like this one shot and if you want a sequel, well, your gonna have to ask!**

**Where we're at: Lena is not finished with Kostos yet! She loves him and WILL make him jealous to get his attention, even if it means acting like Bridget! My personal book numero tres and I hope yall like it! Bridget has a new boyfriend named Billy, yes, the one from the 2nd book! Its summer like it should be, the girls have brought the pants out and Tibby and Brian have become a couple……… dates and all! Carmen and Porter are also a couple, I guess you can catch on now, Lena is alone. She liked Paul a lot, just not like she loved Kostos. Bapi DID NOT die! Lena mysteriously gained wait about 5 or 6 months after Kostos left. This last year of school only lasted until she started gaining the wait so she is still kind of skinny when she returns to Greece. Therefore, I will get on with the story!**

**Lena walked off the plain in Greece to find an eager Bapi. She ran to hug him. The man she loved so dearly, for three summers, this being third, she had come to know Bapi very well. He was the only person she felt could really understand her aside from her three best friends and Kostos. Kostos, the man she came to love in her first summer here, was another reason she came back. He was married with a daughter, but Lena knew he didn't love his wife, he loved her, and she loved him. After unpacking, she went to the place she loved, a little pond in the middle of an orchard full of olive trees. She had a bathing suit on and was hoping to find him. **

"**Hi." Was all he said when he saw her, for the first time in her life, wearing a bikini. **

**She waved and smiled then set down her towel and walked into the water.**

"**I've missed you."**

**She acted as though she didn't hear him.**

"**The baby's name is Bridget. I was going to use your name, but my wife knows about you and I being together before, so I used the next name I could think of that was close to you. You talked about her so much."**

**She still acted like she didn't hear him. 'Wow,' was all she could think, 'He really does love me.'**

"**Lena, come on, you know I had no choice but to marry her. I may be married to her, but I love you."**

"**If you think I will forgive you just because your daughter is named after one of my best friends, your wrong." She dunked under water to stop herself from crying, and that was when she decided, she needed to be more like Bridget, and have courage to make him jealous.**

"**Lena, I'm not trying to use my daughter to get your forgiveness, I just want you to know, If I had a choice, you would be the first person I see every morning." After a silence, he thought of the party in the middle of town on Saturday, two days away, "There's a party in two nights, in the middle of town. Please come."**

**Lena thought then realized, Bridget was coming to Greece tomorrow, giving her a chance to get a date, and make Kostos jealous. She looked at his face and saw the pleading look in his eyes, "Bridget is coming tomorrow. I can't leave her at home."**

"**Bring her. I will get to meet her and see who I named my daughter after."**

"**Fine," she got out, wrapped a towel around herself, and started home, but not until Kostos was finished hugging her in welcome. 'Man,' she thought, 'It feels good to be in his arms.'**

**Bridget and Lena were just done unpacking when Bapi came up and said that he was going to give them money and they could go shopping as long as they promised to come back with more than two bags each. Lena had made him into every girls favorite grandpa, giving out money every day. So, they took the money immediately and were off. Lena took Bridget to a favorite shopping spot and found a cute mini skirt, very un-Lena, but she wanted Kostos jealous, and would do anything to get him that way.**

"**Hi." The girls turned to find two very cute guys with smiles on their faces.**

"**Hi," Bridget was first to speak and Lena echoed a quick 'Hi'.**

"**I'm Kevin," the blonde one spoke, "And he is Justin," Kevin said pointing to the brunette beside him.**

"**Well, I'm Lena, and this is Bridget." Lena said, not as shy as she was normally, Bridget just stood back and watched Lena change slowly, "What's up?" Lena was talking like Bridget's twin brother Perrie.**

"**Nothing, we were just wondering whether or not you two had dates for tomorrow night?" Kevin asked nonchalantly.**

"**Actually, we don't." Lena was good at this and nobody ever knew.**

"**Well, may we take you?" Kevin was starting to like Lena.**

"**Of course, who's taking who?"**

"**I'll be your date, and Justin can be Bridget's date."**

**After exchanging phone numbers, and Lena told them where Bridget and her were staying, the guys left Lena and Bridget to shop.**

"**Billy won't mind. He still takes other girls on dates." Bridget said so Lena knew she hadn't done anything wrong in setting her and Bridget up on dates.**

"**Cool. So, now we need outfits." Lena said. After they both had an outfit and three bags, they went back to Lena's grandparent's house. Lena told Bridget about her plan, Bridget loved it, and they ate dinner. Once they were asleep, Lena started dreaming about Kostos as usual, but this time, he looked jealous, seeing Lena on Kevin's arm.**

**Lena and Bridget spent almost an hour getting ready before the party, and when the guys arrived, Lena and Bridget were both wearing mini skirts and spaghetti strap tee-shirts with thin jackets and a lot of make up. Nevertheless, when they arrived, Lena and Bridget wasted no time in getting to the dance floor.**

"**You look amazing," Kevin said half way through the first song.**

"**Thank you." Lena said with a genuine smile to a very kind and handsome guy. Kostos was there in no time at all, he had found her so quickly because he was waiting for her.**

"**Hi Lena," Kostos said. 'What in the world has happened to the love of my life……… she looks hotter,' he thought as he noticed her outfit.**

"**Goodbye Kostos." She was walking off the dance floor with Kevin's arm around her waist, Bridget and Justin following the same way.**

**Kostos was shocked. Lena used to be quiet and subtle. She would have never been caught in a mini skirt. Let alone a spaghetti strap tee shirt. Which was why he wasted no time in following her to a quiet room with a couch and two chairs in the middle of it, "Lena, may I please talk to you?"**

"**Fine, talk."**

"**In private," he said pulling her into another quiet room.**

"**What?"**

"**What do you mean 'what' what are you wearing, Lena, this isn't you."**

"**This is me, Kostos, me without you. You were the only man aside from family that I trusted! I loved you Kostos! I let you in, and you totally walked all over my heart!"**

"**Lena, you broke up with me! I loved you then, and I love you now, don't you understand? I was sad, and I thought that another girl would make me stop thinking of you! I thought you didn't love me anymore."**

"**Kostos, last summer, when you came to my house, you slept with me. Then you flew back here and next time I saw you, you were with another woman! You didn't even bother to tell me before you slept with me, that you had already been with another woman, NOW, if you'll please excuse me, I have a date." She was about to walk out the door when Kostos pulled her back in, closed the door and kissed her, she pulled away.**

"**You're married!" He had done it. She ran back to Bridget, Justin, and Kevin; and Kostos had lost his chance to tell her.**

**Lena woke up the next day to see Bridget sitting at the desk writing a letter to Billy; **

_**Dear Billy,**_

_**Last night Lena and I went on a double date to a party. He didn't kiss me, so don't worry about coming out here to beat him up. Today, Lena promised to take me to her favorite place here in Greece. She said I have to bring a towel and wear a bathing suit. I miss you and my grandma. It seems like I haven't talked to you in forever, but I just talked to you two days ago. I can't wait to send you the pictures; we're going to get them developed today. Well, looks like Lena's up so I guess I should get dressed. Send everyone my love but you get the most!**_

_**Love Always, **_

_**Bridget**_

"**Get dressed lovebird, we have to leave early so we can come back and change before taking the pictures to be developed." Lena was in a bikini and had a towel in one hand and coffee in the other.**

"**Since when do you drink coffee?" Bridget had never seen Lena drink coffee.**

"**Every day in Greece! Now let's go." They said hello to everyone in the kitchen and set off for the pond, when they arrived, Lena frowned and just got in the water. Bridget, however, was interested in the fact that a handsome young man was there and his face seemed to light up when he saw Lena.**

"**Hi, I'm Bridget." She held out her hand.**

"**I'm Kostos. Lena has told me all about you, she talks about you more than anyone."**

"**Oh really, Lena?"**

"**Yes really, now ignore him and get in." Lena didn't sound happy to see him and Bridget knew why. Bridget had learned about his daughter's name and how he broke Lena's heart, but Bridget could tell he had to say something important.**

"**Lena, is this the guy who named his daughter after me?" Lena was about to talk when Kostos piped up.**

"**She's not my daughter." Lena nearly drowned. He had just disowned the little girl he named Bridget.**

"**Bridget, did he just say what I think he said?" Bridget nodded and sat down. Lena got out and sat down beside her. Kostos was smiling and he knew he had to explain.**

"**I had her take a DNA test. I love you so much; I just couldn't bear to see you hurting so much, when there was a chance. The baby's mother turned out to be a tramp." He leaned over to Lena and kissed her lightly on the lips, but she pulled him into a full on lip lock. A minute later, she pulled away and spoke.**

"**I love you too. Now I have an excuse for my surprise."**

**The next morning, Lena and Bridget woke up to music.**

**"Skin"**

I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie

**Lena and Bridget looked at each other and started laughing.**

"**That song would have been about Kostos if he really did have a daughter!" Lena spoke about him as if he weren't there.**

"**Very funny, I don't appreciate that." Kostos was just waking up when the song ended. They each threw a pillow at him and laughed more, when they were done, Lena sat down to write to Tibby;**

_**Dear Tibby, **_

_**It didn't end up all that bad. Kostos is getting a divorce because the kid wasn't his. When he thought it was, he had named her Bridget, can you believe that? There is a baby out there named after Bee and it has absolutely nothing to do with us. Anyways, just checking in, I hope you like the picture. Before Kostos told me, I went on a date with the guy in the picture. Don't we look cute? His name is Kevin. Too bad I can't go out with him anymore though. I have big news, that you and Carmabelle won't know until Bee and I get home. Sorry to leave you hanging, but it's too big to write about in a letter, and so is my souvenir. Until we meet again, have fun with Brian and tell everyone we say 'Hi'.**_

_**Much Love, **_

_**Lena**_

**In addition, Bridget found a letter with her name on it from Billy;**

_**Dear Bridget, **_

_**He best have treated you right. Keep safe, and don't date too much. I miss you too, and so does your grandma. You're in all of my thoughts. How's Greece? I hope you're having fun, but not too much. Everyone sends love right back and your dad said to wear lots of sun block. Can't wait 'till you're in my arms again. **_

_**All My Love,**_

_**Billy**_

**We didn't know who wrote her, but I thought it was Billy and was sure by the time she looked up with one of her huge smiles. I kissed Kostos and got dressed. Today, I promised Bridget she would get to see were Kostos and I first met and he saved me from drowning. We were smiling the whole time, up until his soon to be ex-wife, Kayla, and baby Bridget showed up. He grabbed my hand and held on before he spoke, "Hello Kayla."**

"**Hi Kostos, what are you all doing here?" She noticed Lena and him holding hands and frowned.**

"**Lena and I were just showing her friend Bridget the place where we met." He said, knowing that she was just getting madder.**

"**Well, Bridget has learned her first word." Bridget and Lena laughed and couldn't stop, "What's so funny about my daughter learning her first world?" You could tell Kayla was annoyed also now.**

"**Nothing," Bridget tried to stop laughing before looking at Kostos for an approval which he gave her, "Your daughter was named after me."**

"**Oh, so that's where he got the name. Well, to bad it's to late to change her name, it's already on her birth certificate." Lena was mad now.**

"**There is nothing wrong with that name! Bridget had nothing to do with your being a tramp, and even then, Kostos didn't ask for the test because of you! Bridget, nor I, knew that Kostos had done that! You have no reason to offend my friend!" Lena was yelling but didn't notice.**

"**Just because he asked for the test, doesn't mean it was for you either!" Kayla was using any excuse she could now.**

"**Actually, he did. He told me he did last night." Kayla looked questioningly at Kostos and he smiled, then nodded, proud, not sorry.**

"**Well, her first word was…… was… was LENA!" She said the last two words in a rush and quickly walked away.**

"**Well," Kostos broke the silence a few moments later, "At least that girl knows one decent human being." Bridget and Lena both giggled and smiled. Kostos kissed Lena and they looked at each other.**

**When Lena and Bridget were done packing up to go home, Lena checked for letters, and they each had two. Lena had one from Paul and the other from Tibby: Bridget had one from Tibby and the other from Billy;**

_**Dear Lena, **_

_**I know I have no reason to miss you, but I do. You told me you weren't ready to move on and I left you, but I left and started missing you. I got the address from Carmen, please don't be mad, but I had to. I knew as soon as I learned where you were, that I didn't have very much time, I only wish that this letter makes it in time. I learned soon after I returned home, that I love you. We are very much alike in many ways. I just hope you feel the same way and that I didn't make a fool of myself. Lena, I know it is terribly informal to do this through mail, but I have to, it may be my last chance. Will you marry me? I know we haven't known each other very long, but I love you and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.**_

_**You're Always in My Thoughts,**_

_**Paul**_

_**Dear Lena,**_

_**Paul has been here with me and Carmabelle for a while, I don't know why either. Can't wait to see you, have the best time with Kostos. Meet you and Bee tomorrow at the airport!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Tibby**_

**Bee's letters were as just as good;**

_**Dear Bee,**_

_**Just can't wait to see you and Lena tomorrow! I am so excited that you guys are coming back! Hope Greece was fun, but not as fun as us. See you tomorrow.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Tibby**_

_**Dear Bridget,**_

_**I've been thinking a lot. I am so happy that you came back here last summer, and I was talking to my parents. I didn't think about it until your last letter, but I asked my parents if we could move to your town………… and they said…………… YES! I am so happy! I also made a very important decision, which you won't know about until tomorrow when I am there with Tibby, Carmen, and Paul to pick you and Lena up!**_

_**All My love, **_

_**Billy **_

**Bridget and Lena sat in silence thinking about the letters they had both received from men in their lives, Bridget loved Billy, but she was a little worried about his decision in which might be going off to soccer camp for a year. Lena on the other hand didn't know what to do. She had huge news in which Paul was someone she did NOT want to know.**

**Bridget and Lena walked off the plane the next day, Kostos holding Lena's hand, was there too. He had something to do with her big news. She kissed him and told him that she and Bridget needed to change, which they did as soon as they got into the bathroom. They told everyone to pick them up thirty minutes after their flight had landed so they could be ready to go out to lunch and tell everyone the news, "How do I look?" Lena was wearing another mini skirt but this one was denim and Bridget was wearing mini shorts. They had matching tank tops on just with different colors. Lena and Bridget had both re-done their make up and by the time Kostos was done complementing them both, Tibby, Carmen, Paul, and Billy were there. Billy wasted no time in hugging and kissing Bridget and Paul wasted on time in rushing to Lena and hugging her giving her a peck on the lips. Kostos didn't like this so he spoke up, "Hi, I'm Kostos," he looked at Lena and she nodded not wanting to personally give Paul the news, "Lena's fiancé," he finished and Paul frowned and looked at Lena. **

"**Paul, may I speak with you in private please?" She could not leave this that way.**

"**Sure," he said and they moved away and let everyone else surround Bridget and Kostos.**

"**Paul, I'm sorry. I do like you a lot, but I love Kostos. He got to me first and I fell for him. I do really like you, and if your letter had have arrived only two or three days sooner, I would have said yes, but Kostos and I don't just want to… we kind of have to."**

**They all loaded up, Paul and Lena on better terms, just friends, best friends, Paul knew what they were going to say, so he smiled while Lena and Kostos stood up to announce what the news was.**

"**You are all my best friends, and in time, I am sure Kostos will become just another one of us. We were very close last summer before he left, and well, Kostos and I had pre-marital sex, and with my good luck, he forgot to use protection, and I guess you all know what I am about to say, so I'll just say it. I am pregnant." Lena and Kostos kissed and sat down. A few moments later, Porter showed up and kissed Carmen. Looking at them all, they looked like a huge family. At the exact same moment, Porter and Billy tapped on their glasses with knifes. They decided to do it at the same time, and Brian showed up. The three of them went to the restroom with Kostos leaving the girls with Paul. When they got back, they looked nervous and happy. Kostos just sat back and smiled as all three proposed to their girlfriends and each one said yes. **

**A/N **

**So, how was it? I know it was long, but it ended up the way I want it. I have ideas to continue this with, but for now, this is a one-shot that if you want there to be a sequel, you have to ask for one. So long for now!**


End file.
